Patch v3.01
January 2018 The following information can also be found at Patch v3.01 now live Note: This patch is for the PC version of Blacklight: Retribution. The PS4 version of this patch will be released late-March. Updates *Added a restriction that forces players to have a playlist selected when quick joining. If the player is above rank 35, remove stomping grounds from the scope. must be Prestige 0 and level 35 or under to join the Stomping Grounds playlist *Updated News *Removed Playlists from custom match selection if the player is outside of the allowed levels Fixes *Hopefully fix scaleform timer heap corruption *New scaleform libs for windows *Rebuilt windows libs *Fixed hard locks when attempting to exit out of View Last Match *Fixed game crash when selecting Region in the Custom Match Creation Menu *Fixed game crash when navigating the settings menu *Fixed join match on friend in passworded match displaying an error instead of requesting a password *Query Steam's preferred language for game language *Refactor to team rebalance, added additional logging *Possible fix to error message arising when joining an in-progress onslaught official server *Fixed collision flags on Pipes in Containment Weapon Changes - Primary Weapons *Weapon updates: HAR, BAR, LMG, M4X, Revolver, CR, LRR, TSMG, BPFA, BFR AK470 Rifle * Damage: 50 48 * Recoil: 4.01 50.11 * Range: 70/110 45/70 Anti-Materiel Rifle * Damage: 275 300 * Spread, Move: 36.53 121.75 Assault Rifle * Damage: 50 45 * Recoil: 3.85 26.90 * Range: 70/110 40/70 Bolt-Action Rifle * Recoil: 12.90 18.06 * Range: 160/180 80/130 Bullpup Full Auto * Damage: 50 56 * Ammo: 30/120 25/100 * Recoil: 2.78 21.84 * Range: 60/95 30/35 * Run Speed: 7.83 7.96 Burstfire Rifle * Damage: 57 54 * Ammo: 30/120 15/60 * Spread, Aim: 0.25 0.20 * Spread, Hip: 0.57 1.72 * Spread, Move: 3.18 5.07 * Recoil: 1.11 32.36 * Range: 85/110 60/100 Burstfire SMG * Damage: 43 30 * Ammo: 28/112 33/132 * Recoil: 1.09 2.12 * Range: 45/90 10/50 Combat Rifle * Damage: 80 92 * Ammo: 10/40 9/36 * Recoil: 8.32 30.28 * Range: 160/180 100/120 Compound Bow * Spread, Move: 3.75 5.99 * Range: 160/180 80/100 Heavy Assault Rifle * Damage: 62 60 * Spread, Move: 4.60 7.30 * Recoil: 8.16 125.36 * Range: 80/110 60/90 Light Machine Gun * Damage: 65 55 * Ammo: 80/240 150/450 * Spread, Move: 7.71 8.64 * Recoil: 3.91 26.02 * Range: 80/120 45/65 LMG Recon * Ammo: 60/180 65/195 * Recoil: 2.73 77.68 * Range: 80/120 45/65 Light Recon Rifle * Damage: 55 76 * Ammo: 15/60 12/48 * Recoil: 5.20 8.08 M4X Rifle * Damage: 45 39 * Spread, Hip: 1.72 2.29 * Spread, Move: 3.02 4.23 * Recoil: 3.78 37.76 * Range: 48/80 25/40 Submachine Gun * Damage: 40 33 * Ammo: 30/120 45/180 * Recoil: 2.64 13.21 * Range: 27/54 12/45 Tactical Assault Rifle * Damage: 67 55 * Ammo: 30/120 20/80 * Recoil: 6.74 40.53 * Range: 70/110 50/80 Tactical SMG * Damage: 33 36 * Ammo: 40/160 35/140 * Spread, Aim: 1.43 1.00 * Spread, Hip: 2.86 2.01 * Spread, Move: 3.05 2.14 * Recoil: 2.30 3.98 * Range: 30/60 35/60 Weapon Changes - Secondary Weapons Breech Loaded Pistol * No visible changes Burstfire Pistol * Damage: 40 48 * Ammo: 30/48 12/36 * Recoil: 3.87 4.62 * Range: 70/110 10/50 Heavy Pistol * Damage: 50 55 * Ammo: 8/32 8/24 * Recoil 4.33 5.77 * Range: 40/80 15/50 Light Pistol * Damage: 40 50 * Ammo: 12/48 10/40 * Range: 20/50 10/50 Machine Pistol * Damage: 35 30 * Ammo: 20/80 25/50 * Recoil: 0.66 8.50 * Ranage: 40/80 10/20 Shotgun * Recoil: 12.90 59.29 * Range: 40/50 7/20 Shotgun AR-k * Damage: 23 20 * Range: 30/50 12/25 Revolver * Damage: 125 97 * Ammo: 6/24 6/12 * Recoil: 3.85 90.38 * Range: 40/85 25/30 Snub 260 * Damage: 93 60 * Ammo: 6/32 8/16 * Firerate: 650 600 Category:Blacklight: Retribution Category:Blacklight: Retribution patches